It's time
by rosalina2123
Summary: When Tadashi get's sick will his family and friends be there for him when he needs them? So this is what you meant When you said that you were spent And now it's time to build from the bottom of the pit, right to the top Don't hold back Packing my bags and giving the Academy a rain check I don't ever want to let you down I don't ever want to leave this town 'Cause after all


Chapter one

The feeling of a cool hand rubbing my back causes me to stir as I realize it's just Aunt Cass and I relax. She's just checking on me,I got in real late last night,working at the lab again,I finally came home around 2,after realizing that I was tired and not feeling well. I tried my best to not wake anyone when I got home,but Hiro woke up anyways. We talked for awhile,then went to bed,closed my door part way for privacy. I had Baymax diagnose me,just to see why I wasn't feeling well,more like he woke up when I quietly said ow when my stomach started hurting. He went through normal procedure,asked me my pain level,I told him 5,then scanned me,he determined that it was a stomach bug,and I had a little fever. After telling him I was satisfied with my care I went to bed,and fell into a restless sleep,woke up once at 7 when I heard my door closing,Hiro closed it to not disturb me,but I went right back to sleep after that till now.

"Easy Dashi, I just wanted to check on you,you feel a little warm to me,you feeling alright"she murmurs softly,carding a soft hand through my hair. "I'm alright,ow,i'm not feeling all that great,I came in late last night"I murmur as I roll over,and I hear baymax activate,he activates any time someone says ow or makes a sound of discomfort or pain. Luckily Aunt Cass knows about him now,so it's not too much of an issue if he activates in her presence. "I don't think you're alright honey,what hurts"she murmurs,knowing I'm lying to her,I still have the habit as the oldest to hide it if I'm hurt or not feeling good,I don't want to be fussed over,it takes her attention away from the cafe and from Hiro.

"Just my stomach Aunt Cass,it's honestly been hurting off and on since yesterday,it's not been getting better or worse,what time is it"I murmur as I see baymax make his way over to me,ever the stumbling oaf he is,he's been in his charging station since last night,so he's getting his sea legs so to speak. "It's around 11 honey,don't worry about sleeping so late alright,I felt like you needed the sleep,I want to get you to a doctor this afternoon alright,get this checked out,make sure everything is alright"she murmurs as baymax finally gets over to me. I feel his rubbery hand against my forehead,determining my fever,"you have got a fever Tadashi,it is 104 degrees"he says a lot more softly than normal,he's finally figured out how to act around paitents,how to not be so loud all the time,which is good in this case. He doesn't introduce himself as Baymax anymore to me or Hiro,he knows us too well to need to now,he mainly skips right to vitals,pain scale,and the scan itself now for us.

I let him ask about my pain level,it's still about the same,it's maybe moved up to a 6,then I let him scan me. He finds the issue right away,and it's not good,it's not horrible,but not good either. I let him project the picture of the scan on his belly,and it shows what I really was hoping it wasn't,appendicitis. "You have appendicitis Tadashi,I recommend you go to the hospital,I can give you ibuprofen to bring the fever down"he says softly,forgoing the explanation of appendicitis,knowing that I know what it means,as an ex med student. "Alright this changes things Dashi,we need to get you to the ER with a fever that high honey,especially with the diagnosis of appendicitis"she murmurs softly,and I know she's right,as much as I don't want to go,I need to,it's to risky not to. "Ok Aunt Cass,I trust you"I murmur softly as she kisses me on the forehead, "you better,I'm going to go downstairs,let Hiro know what's going on,get the cafe taken care of,you go ahead and get changed alright"she murmurs softly as I nod.

She leaves,then I semi struggle to sit up,until baymax comes over to help,sitting me up against the pillows. He gets out some clothes for me,a pair of sweat pants and a t shirt,and socks. I handle the shirt by myself,and the pants,but I let him handle the socks and shoes,it hurts too much to bend over by the time I make myself get to the edge of the bed. I give myself a moment to catch my breath,then I manage to stand up on my own,baymax watching me carefully,but I do ok. I grab my phone,and I slowly make my way down the stairs,then to the couch,I don't have much energy to get any farther than that. I sit down on the couch,exhausted,not even noticing Hiro is in the room until he makes his way over to me and sits beside me. "Heard you're not feeling so hot Dashi"he murmurs softly,reaching up to feel how high my fever is,I know I'm burning up. "I'm not little brother,I assume she told you I have to go to the ER"I murmur as I feel him touch my hand in comfort,something he hasn't done in awhile. "Yeah she did,she's downstairs getting everyone prepared for lunch since she can't be there"he says,and I nod as I hear the door open.

She's back,and it's time to go to the ER as much as I don't want to,I know it's better to catch appendicitis sooner rather than later though,if it's not caught it can rupture,which is a lot worse. I let him help me stand,despite the fact he's smaller than me,then he grabs a blanket for me as well. She gets her keys,then comes over to us,placing a hand on my shoulder. "You ready Dashi"she asks softly as I feel him squeeze my hand in support,as I've done for him many times. "I guess so,I'm sorry about all of this"I murmur as I feel her place a hand under my chin, "don't you worry about that,it happens"she murmurs as I nod,knowing she's right. I let them guide me downstairs,and out the front door,and into the car. Once there I let her get my seat belt,then we take off. Before I know it I start dozing off again,his small hand in mine,knowing I'm safe,and that we'll get this taken care of in the best way we can.


End file.
